Current mobile computing devices have broad capabilities for communicating with other devices or computers. For example, many mobile computing devices include a number of antennas that allow the mobile computing devices to communicate via a variety of network types. Some example networks include traditional telephony networks for transferring voice information, data networks, wired networks, and wireless networks, among other network types. Many companies provide services to enhance the functionality of such mobile computing devices. For example, some companies may allow a mobile computing device to store data on company servers and allow a user to access the data from the user's mobile computing device, thereby effectively increases the data storage capacity of mobile computing devices. Some companies may provide other services for use by mobile computing devices, such as data sharing. Generally, these types of services operate by communicating over one or more data networks.